Teen Titans: S06 E01
by herobrine3332
Summary: Speedy is acting very strange, so it's up to the Teen Titans to stop him.
1. Chapter 1

**OH MAH G GUYS IT FINALLY HERE DAH FIRST EPISODE**

**WOOHOO FANHMJFCNG ZBFDNHG NYHNZB NJHGFMNJHFXXNJ**

**You can expect teh next episode on Saturday (not on this page, so follow me if you wanna see it). Also, expect a Teen Titans oneshot sometime soon.**

**WOULD YOUS LIKE TO PLEASE REVIEW THIS CRAPPY FAN FICTION? NAH? OKAYS. =(**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, BB and Rae would've hooked up by now.**

**When Heroes Go Stale, Pt. 1**

The Teen Titans were all asleep when they got the call, but it's not their fault. If they weren't going through puberty, they wouldn't be so flawed.

Robin woke up when it sounded, and alerted the others in a flash.

And off they went, heading to the other side of the city, where a jewelry store was being robbed.

Usually, there was a bunch of baddies guarding the entrance so that nobody could get in.

"Titans, go!" Robin shouted, and they took them out as usual.

Starfire threw one of them into another, larger group of minions, knocking them over like bowling.

Beast Boy transformed into a pterodactyl (one of his favorites because he uses it often) and picked one up, flew him high into the air, and dropped him through the roof of the store.

Cyborg shot a missile from his shoulder and then propelled it right at the feet of the minions.

Raven was opening portals at their feet and teleporting them to middle of the ocean, where they would likely never be found again.

Robin has throwing birdarangs everywhere, putting a lot of the bad guys down. He then took out his bo staff and whacked a lot of them into submission.

It was the usual up until they stepped inside the store.

They saw that Speedy had already gotten in, but was just standing there and watching them plunder.

Most were hauling boxes full of precious gems. A couple was inspecting the stuff on the counter. Another two were keeping the people who worked there hostage. One was at the back of the room, holding a round, red jewel the size of an orange in his palm that seemed to glow.

"Hey, Speedy. Good to see you here." Cyborg said. "We'll ta-"

Cyborg was cut off because Speedy had spun around and shot an arrow at him.

Luckily, Robin's sharp reflexes deflected the arrow with his bo staff. If it weren't for that, the arrow would've hit its mark.

"What the heck, man?!" Beast Boy exclaimed, surprised by the way Speedy was acting and infuriated that he tried to kill his best friend.

"I don't need you guys here to stop us! In fact, nobody does." Speedy replied. **(Insert theme song here)**

Speedy then shot an explosive arrow at there feet. It detonated, but the Titans had all dodged it.

The minions have all stopped what they were doing, pulled out their assault rifles and shot at them, while Speedy continued to fire arrows.

And so the battle went down as usual. Bodies flying everywhere, walls getting smashed, explosions, etc. At the end, though, Speedy was defeated.

"It was nice to bump into you, but it's time to get going." Speedy said. Beside him stood a minion that was holding a rifle, and the minion who had the round gem. One smoke bomb later, they were gone.

"Dude! What's gotten into him?" Beast Boy inquired, after transforming out of a mouse.

"I don't know, but we're going to find out." Robin said. He was confused why Speedy would suddenly switch from being good to being bad. There was something wrong with him.

"It doesn't matter what's going on with him, he needs to go to jail." Raven said.

"I do not like it, but I have to agree with Raven." Starfire said, a grim expression on her face.

"But how are we gonna find him?" Cyborg questioned. He thought about it, but then immediately realized it was obvious.

Robin answered his question for him. "We can use the GPS coordinates on his Titan Communicator. Let's head for the tower."

**Back at the tower…**

"Hey Raven!" Beast boy said.

"No."

"Okay."

They were all standing in front of the monitor in the living room.

They typed in the locater code and watched as a 3-d map of Jump City showed up, with a red blip that was seemingly underground.

"There, see? In the sewage system." Cyborg stated, pointing to the dot.

"Ugh, seriously? I may have to wear a HAZMAT suit." Beast Boy joked.

"You won't need a HAZMAT suit if you're not alive to get infected." Raven responded. Beast Boy stepped farther away from Raven.

"We should call Titans East." Robin said.

They dialed the number, but all they got was voicemail.

"Hello, this is the Titans East tower." It sounded like Bumblebee. "If you're in trouble, we're probably already on it, so don't bother leaving a message after the beep." BEEP.

"Maybe they are searching for Speedy as well?" Starfire suggested.

Actually, they were waiting in line at a Pizza Shack. **( Didn't use Pizza Hut for fear of being sued.)**

"It doesn't matter. We need to go find Speedy." Robin said.

**I know that Chapter 1 was probably really boring, but it'll get better. And I know that I didn't stop at a good cliffhanger, but whatevs. I'll add the next chapter tomorrow, so sit tight. **

**Favorite and alert this episode if you wanna see more, and also do the same to my user if you wanna see more of the Teen Titans 6****th**** Season!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS IM BAAAAAAAAAAAACK!**

**QUICK ANNOUNCEMENT: I've decided to cut the fifth episode, ****The Return To ****Nevermore because it didn't lend itself all to character development or the story that much. So that's why I've replaced it with a new episode called ****Opposites Attract****.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. If I did there would be a F***ING 6****TH**** SEASON!**

Beast Boy was right about the HAZMAT suit. It stank like the dickens down there. At least some nose plugs would've done him good. He was also the only one bothered by it. Robin had a set of nose plugs for himself, Starfire liked the smell ("It reminds me of the Blezian Coockleburf"), Cyborg doesn't smell and Raven had made nose plugs out of a spell she knew.

They eventually reached the area where the signal was coming from, until it cut off.

They seemed to be at some sort of very large maintenance room, filled with rows of crates.

"Titans, split up and look for Speedy." Robin ordered. And so, they split up.

Starfire went down row after row of crates until she stopped. She could swear she was being watched.

So she proceeded more cautiously, looking down passageways before proceeding.

Until all of a sudden, an arrow came flying at her.

Starfire's reflexes kicked in and she shot the arrow out of the air with an eye blast.

"Show yourself!" Starfire commanded. She flew over to where she thought the arrow had come from, but there was nobody there.

Then, one of the goons popped out of nowhere and knocked her out.

**XXX**

Cyborg used a flashlight that came out of his finger to see.

"Dang, this place gives me the creeps," he said to himself.

Row after row of boxes, the feeling just got worse.

He turned a corner when two bullets came whizzing past him.

He ducked back behind the corner and shot back with his ray gun.

It went on like that for a couple minutes, until the goon stopped returning fire.

Cyborg shrugged and turned the corner.

A foot kicked him in the back of the head and then he received two kidney punches.

Cyborg crumpled to the ground.

**XXX**

Raven didn't walk too far until she found herself surrounded by goons.

She used her dark aura and imagined the boxes on the rows falling on top of the goons.

"Azarath Metrion Zenthos!" she uttered, and most of the goons got crushed. Most.

The rest shot at her, but she used a forcefield to deflect them.

Ricochet got the best of all but two of the goons, which came running up to her.

One dug the butt of his gun into her stomach and the other hit her over the head.

She was out cold.

**XXX**

Beast Boy had transformed into a cheetah, zipping down corridors until a cage dropped over him.

"A cage? Do you really think that will hold me?" he said. Then he transformed into a gorilla, lifted the cage high over his head and threw it into a row of boxes.

Two goons, still holding the rope attached to the cage, went crashing down with it.

Three other goons had appeared and pointed their guns at Beast Boy.

Beast Boy then transformed back into a cheetah and raced between two of them.

Meaning to shoot the changeling, the two goons accidentally shot each other.

The third goon fired one last shot at Beast boy. It hit him in the heel.

Beast boy then transformed back into a human and passed out from the pain.

**XXX**

Robin eventually found the communicator, but it was lying on the floor.

"It's a trap. I knew it." Robin said. He had walked into it on purpose because it was the only way to get to Speedy and the goons' headquarters.

So he let the goon behind him knock him out.

**Well folks, that's all for this episode! If you want to see the next one, ****When Heroes Go Stale Pt. 2****, please put me on alert because the next episode ****will not**** be on this fan fiction. So, favorite this fan fic, favorite me and alert me if you want to see more of the Teen Titans 6****th**** Season!**


End file.
